warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lunaro/@comment-197.165.182.220-20160617125649
Hek So with lots of losses and no wins, although couple hundreds of clear, pass, check and score, I'm going to share some pros and cons of this game mode. Pros: Small scaled teams which fit the map size. Aside from the terrible matchmaking, the idea of 3v3 fits so well with the arena and each team's side of it as well as size of the goal, clear area, pillars while the height in my opinion is aweful. All the grabbing, clearing, checking and launching mechanisms are decent and works with concept of Tenno, although not too well, but they are easy to understand even if you're new to the whole game. The types of score points which I feel it's rather necessary than being pros, it should change the flow of match even if unintentional. Unstable ball is a very smart thing to add and pro thing, while not being abused, which somewhat balances overall checking and passing mechanisms and prevent them from being abused. Rotation-locked dash and position-locked melee streak are also a good thing, as it's so lame to see people melee in mid air or dashing in all directions Hot ball should or 5 seconds rule should be pros but I'll explain why it's pointless below. Now with Cons: DEs based the mode as well as others modes of PvP on the same crappy platform of mismatching, unbalanced, host lagging, match starts with not enough players which can end up in even 4v1 game, players are able to join mid match which may causes unbalancing, also they can leave mid match with no penalty Terrible tutorial. a verbal Teshin with no visuals or bots to mimic or stimulate the game makes the tutorial rather BS, not to mention the misleading in there, and the participate will end up with a huge surprize when they enter the actual game The map Height is not set right. While Tenno can move freely as long as they are in the air, it makes impossible for someone to interrupt i.e checking but on the other hand it is possible with lots of skills to grab the ball in such height and even score The ball is too small. There's also no indicator (audio) nor catching-eye highlights on ball when it's being grabbed, passed and checked unlike when it's rammed to become unstable. There's no telling how easy it is to notice the ball in the tutorial, while in the actual mess of the game and everyone is fighting for it you'll lose sight of the ball quickly and/or will have fraction of second to notice it when you've grabbed it No such thing as teamwork or creativity (the good thing in team based games) while there's a lot of carrying and less-thinking. This is mainly due to passing mechanism which in current statu requires a lot of effort and skill as well as coordination which is by persentage is a lot more compared to other things u do in lunaro, for such simple task that base the whole teamwork. It also does not match with the concept of Tenno in a non-target game, as the launch requires charge for long distances and there's no indicators on teammates aside from colored arrow which is very hard to see when u have everyone else around jumping and moving so quickly. Some of other mechanics if abused will ruin creativity i.e melee which to be having no outer CD and only initial/animation CD and it has quick recovery which when refreshes results in 2 dashes, it also staggers and knock downs on a complete combo even if u don't have the ball rather than just checking ball, so if you try to set a defender/goalkeeper who will mostly be standing doing nothing, you'll have a person on your head harrassing you and smashing you with melee. And this is why you can not stay too long idle and literally have to follow the ball. Now away from suggestions which will take a whole another comment. it's not easy to compare this game to rocket league, however, it is notable that RL is slower, the height of arena fits well, the size of the ball is just perfect, teammates have perfect size of nametag that makes em easy to notice, no harrassing with melee (collosion) as both teams may suffer explosion. and of course all the technical issues like matchmaking, balancing and latency.